Moving along
by breathinginrainbows
Summary: Kyla convinces her sister Ashley to tag along on her boyfriend Glens family vacation to help her get over her break up. Spencer is also there but is having her own issues with her ex Aiden who has tagged along as well


untitled

So the last 3 months have pretty much sucked. I got dumped by my girlfriend of 3 years and I didn't even see it coming. I feel so dumb and I hate feeling dumb. I mean I didn't have a goddamn clue until she sat me down ad gave me that look. I mean by then I had clue, walking in on your girlfriend with head between another chicks legs tips you off but before that moment I thought she loved me as much as I loved...no wait as much as I love her.

So it's been 3 months since the screaming, crying break up and that was just me. Taylor was pretty stoic throughout the whole thing. I have spent most of my time working at the school and then hiding in my apartment for the rest of the time trying to avoid the outside world. I had been semi successful in that until my sister Kyla literally yanked me from the safety of my apartment and made me go out with her for the evening. This bright idea of hers resulted in me getting loaded, bringing some chick home and then crying at her for 2 hours before she just left calling me crazy or something along those lines. I wasn't listening.

Kyla is currently sat in front of me trying to convince me that I shouldn't spend the Christmas period alone as she was concerned that I would do something stupid. Before you panic I'm not unhinged or dumb enough to harm myself over a girl. She is mostly concerned that I will continuously call Taylor which may result in a restraining order.

"Ashley I refuse point blank to leave you alone for the next few weeks and I refuse to let you cry another goddamn tear over that skank" Kyla thinks insulting Taylor will make me hate her too but it doesn't.

"Ky I am fine you have nothing to worry about" I try to reassure her but I know that my words fall on deaf ears.

"Ashley you are pathetic and I have never said that about you before. That sucubus clearly has some sort of hold over you and I can't stand it. You have never acted like this over a girl before. You used to be the one making girls all sad and pathetic. What happened to that girl?" She has a point I was kind of bad ass when I was younger and extremely cocky when it came to girls but then I met Taylor and it all changed, I changed. I know that my sister is just worried about me and I figure that spending Christmas snowboarding and hanging sounds cool. The only down side is that the trip is with my Sister's dumb ass boyfriend and his family.

"Ashley please I promise it will be awesome and you'll have fun. Pleeeeeaaasssseee?" Great now she's begging and doing that puppy dog thing I taught her when we were kids. I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Ugh fine but if it sucks I'm leaving. I recorded a shit load of Christmas movies and I was kind of excited about watching them"

"Okay now I feel sad for you again" Kyla jokes causing me to launch a pillow at her face.

I'm trying to pack and I am really bad at that. Taylor would always pack for me when we went anywhere which now I think about it is a bit strange as I used to be so picky about my clothes before I met her. I can't help but think that Kyla might be right about me sometimes. In my moments of clarity I entertain the idea that i acted differently with Taylor. Ugh enough deep shit I am going on vacation and I am going to have fun...right?

"Yo Ashley are you ready yet?" I hear Glen yell from the hall way, I'm guessing that Kyla had sent him up to hurry me up.

"I'm trying to pack" I explain wading through clothes.

"Dude you have loads of clothes in your case" Glen points out.

"We're there for 2 weeks what if I run out of clothes?"

"Ashley we're not staying in the wilderness they have shops" Glen makes a fair point.

"Just throw some more shit in there then lets go we have a flight to catch"

I grab some more shirts and then throw them in my case. Glen gives me a boyish smile then grabs my case, he might be an ass but he has manners I guess. I grab my snowboard jacket and head out of my apartment.

Kyla is impatiently sat in the front seat of Glen's car glaring at me for putting her behind schedule.

"Hey lil sis" I smile knowing that my ignoring my lateness will annoy her more.

"Don't hey me Ashley Davies. We are 30 minutes behind schedule"

"Babe chill we have loads of time the plan doesn't leave for another 3 hours" Glen buts in and for once I am grateful.

The plane journey was horrendous but I think that about all plane rides. I Ashley Davies am scared of flying. Normally I get some sort of prescription from my doctor but due to the short notice I couldn't get any so I attempted to get drunk but my angry little sister put a stop to that informing that I couldn't be drunk when I met Glen's family.

I am more than relieved to be back on solid ground that I almost kiss the ground outside of the airport but I am distracted by the cold. Fuck it's cold in Colorado! I am California baby through and through. Glen laughs at me and my shock at the cold so I throw him a dirty look.

"My Dad is on his way" Glen explains as he pulls Kyla into a hug making me feel slightly jealous but then I remember that Taylor was never one for PDA. I never used to be but I wanted everybody to know she was mine. I shake Taylor from brain and semi promise myself that I will use this two weeks to get over her while I had the chance which would give me the new year to start fresh. Plus girls on snowboards were pretty hot. My thoughts are interrupted by a large 4x4 pulling up in front of us honking it's horn. The car stops and a guy with dark hair and Glen's eyes hops out smile from ear.

"Sorry I'm late guys" He says as he pulls Glen into a hug.

"It's not a problem Mr Carlin" Kyla replies sweetly.

"Please Kyla call me Arthur like I have asked you to before" Mr Carlin says as he pulls her in for a hug. Then his eyes on me and he is already smiling one of the warmest smiles I have ever seen.

"You must be Ashley" He states as he heads towards me.

"You must be the reason Glen is part of my life" I joke and he laughs, thank God. Then he pulls me into a hug like he had known me for years and it's nice. I haven't been hugged by a Father like figure for years and I miss it. I stiffly hug him back and he chuckles.

"Not a hugger hey Ashley?"

"Not so much but I can learn to like it" I reply pulling my suitcase towards the trunk of the car.

"You will need to as we are a family of huggers" He smiles and tosses my case into the car.

"You can ride up front with me. Let the love birds sit in the back"

"They are making me feel a bit sick now"

"Ahhh young love we've all been there" He states as we head off towards the cabin. Along the way Arthur informs me that his family have owned the cabin for over 50 years. He brings his family here every Christmas without fail and that he makes a mean roast turkey.

I like Arthur and can see where Glen gets his better personality traits from. He seems happy that Glen has finally settled down with Kyla which makes me smile. Unfortunately the conversation moves on to me and him asking me whether I have anybody special in my life. I freeze then realise that this is a normal question and no reason to freak out.

"I'm single at the moment" I reply quietly trying to hide my disappointment.

"Well Ashley I am sure that that won't be the case for long" He comforts me in a way that only a real parent can and it makes me smile. Arthur pulls the car into the drive way and I am impressed by the cabin, it's all wooden with a huge balcony that goes around all the way on both levels. There is a perfect Christmas tree out the front and it is covered in fairy lights... I can't help but thin about how magical it looks.

As soon as the car stops moving the front door opens and a tall, blonde haired lady with bright blue eyes appears at the door smiling a huge smile just like Arthur at the airport. Her eyes land on Glen and she runs towards him giving him a hug. Now you would probably assume that Glen only sees his family at holidays but he doesn't, he seems them every Sunday for lunch. I am amazed at how they greet each other even though they only saw each like 3 days ago.

"Kyla Honey I'm so glad you made it" The lady who I assume is Mrs Carlin says as she embraces my sister. I'm just stood awkwardly by the car not sure what to do or what to say. Then her blue eyes are on me and she's smiling.

"You must be Ashley" She states as she pulls me into what I will now refer to as a Carlin hug.

"Nice to meet you Mrs..."

"Stop right there. Please do not call me Mrs Carlin, as polite and lovely as that is I would prefer if you called me Paula"

"Ok nice to meet you Paula and thank you so much for having me at such short notice" I can be charming when I need to be.

"Please after everything you have been through these past few months we're happy to help you. Plus I was dying to meet you, Kyla talks so highly of you" Paula informs me and I shoot my sister a look that warns her of her impending ass kicking.

"I'm sure she does" I am slightly annoyed that these people now see me as some sad little charity case. Paula laughs and I wonder whether I said something funny but soon forget that as I follow everybody inside.

The inside of the cabin is stunning to say the least with a huge family complete with log fire. This place is like a friggin Christmas card and I feel like an intruder. A young couple in the kitchen catch my eye and I feel like I should look away but I can't. They seem to be arguing and she looks less than happy before I can look away the younger version of Paula storms through into the family room from the kitchen.

"I have an announcement to make" She says well yells anyway making everybody look at her. The tall guy she was with follows her and whispers something that I could't quite make out.

"Spencer sweetie we have company" Paula interrupts earning herself a death glare from the angry chick.

'Not my problem Mom. I just want everybody to know that Aiden and I are not a couple and never will be again. We broke up over 3 weeks ago and I have no interest him like that any more. I have no idea which one of you invited him but please stay out of my business" And with that she storms off up the stairs leaving everybody gobsmacked and the guy I assume is Aiden a little red faced.

"She'll calm down dude don't worry" Glen finally says breaking the stunned silence.

"Glen why did you invite Aiden if you knew that had broken up?" Arthur asks looking less than impressed.

"He said they were just taking a break. I didn't know that Spencer had ended it. My bad' Kyla rolls her eyes and pulls Glen towards where I am assuming their room is.

"Sorry about that Ashley. Spencer can be firey sometimes" Paula explains.

"Not a problem Paula" I smile wanting to get away from the tension. I kind of feel sorry for Aiden but then again he obviously bombarded the angry girl Spencer.

"Let me show you to your room" Paula takes my suitcase and leads me up teh stairs. I am so grateful when she opens the door to my kingsize room, I have been dying for some space since I got in the car with Glen and Kyla that morning.

"So make yourself at home. Dinner is at 7. You have your own bathroom just through there"

"Thank you ever so much"

"Please Ashley you are more than welcome. I'm sorry if I crossed a line earlier but just so you know I will probably do it again before the end of this vacation. Screw it that Taylor girl was bad news and from I have heard you can do better" She says the last part quickly and I am taken back a bit.

"Thank you Mrs...I mean Paula" She doesn't reply she just presses a gentle kiss on my forehead and then leaves me in my room. I let out a sigh and drop my hand bag on to the bed. I head to the balcony needing some space and fresh air.

The cold air hits my face and I instantly relax until I spot a figure to my left shocking me slightly.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" My eyes meet the less fiery eyes of the blonde from earlier. I have no idea what to say to her after witnessing her little show earlier.

"It's ok you were out here first" God I can be so lame sometimes.

"I'm Spencer" She tells me extended her hand in my direction. I shake her hand and offer her a smile.

"Ashley"

"Kyla's sister right?"

"Yes I am the charity case that is crashing your Christmas" I joke and she smiles at me again. Maybe the show earlier was just a one off.

"Lucky you" She smirks and now we're just stood in silence both pretending to admire the vast view in front of us.

"I should probably go and check my Mother is still talking to me after my show" Oh God she's mentioned it and now I'm staring at her stumped with what to say.

"I've seen worse"

"Oh Yea?"

"Definitely, you should see Kyla when I don't have soya milk at my place. That's real crazy what you did was just a slight melt down"

"God job we have soya milk in the fridge"

"What do we need to keep you from going semi crazy again?"

"We need my ex to not been here"

"Doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon" I tell her as I spot the guy from earlier out the front of the cabin grabbing some wood. Spencer follows my eye line and rolls her eyes.

"Ugh Boys" She sighs as she heads back inside. I watch her leave then head back into my room for the next 2 weeks. I grab my phone and see a missed call from Taylor, I feel my insides go crazy and I feel sick. I haven't hear from her for at least 3 weeks and I was okay with that. Since we broke she would call e every now and again with no real reason that to make me feel like crap I guess. I press call back on my phone because I want to hear her voice again even though I know that it will fuck with my head.

"Step away from the iphone Ashley" I hear Kyla's voice demand from the door way.

"I'm just checking my messages" I lie and I do it badly.

"Please I know that you were about to call Taylor"

"Oh so you're psychic now?"

"No smart ass I just know my stupid sister and I know that face"

"What face?"

"The 'Shit I'm going to vomit because Taylor just called me' face"

"I do not have that face"

"Look in the mirror Ash" Kyla tells which I don't because I know she's right.

"Just give me your phone"

"Erm how about no" I can be quite childish at times and I'm ok with that.

"Ash we are in the mountains so your signal is shit plus it will do you good to have a real break from all things Taylor"

"Fine take it" I throw my phone at her knowing that she has my best interests at heart like she always does and that's why I love her.

"You should come hang down stairs"

"Hmmm I might just stay up here for a while" I'm not in the mood for company.

"'There's wine" Kyla knows how to work me.

"Be down in 5" She kisses me on the head and smiles smugly.

I quickly change into some slouch jeans and a hoodie feeling the need to be more comfortable. I grab my glasses which I always wear when I'm tired plus I know I look cute in them.

I head down to the living room where Kyla, Glen and Spencer's ex are hanging out. The fire is on and the room feels cosy.

"Hey Ash" Glen grunts in his boy voice causing the guy to look at me. He smiles widely and stands up to greet me. He's tall, really tall with dark hair and green eyes. If I were in to boys he wouldn't be a bad choice.

"Hi I'm Aiden" He introduces himself with a cheesy smile.

"Ashley" I reply less enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you. Can I get you a drink?" He offers and with that comment he grows on me slightly. With a nod of my head he scurries off to get my drink. I take a seat next to Kyla and she's laughing.

"Don't worry I won't play him for too long plus isn't he here to win back Spencer?" I quickly advise them knowing full well why my Sister is laughing. I may be super gay but I know how to work guys to get what I want.

"The boy is fickle to say the least" Kyla informs me.

"He cheated on her?" I read between the lines.

"A few times yea" Glen answers me.

"Why the hell would you invite him to be here if he treated your sister like crap?" I can't help but sound annoyed at Glen's stupidity.

"They're good together plus he's a good friend"

"He sounds like an ass" I reply as Aiden enters the room with my wine, happy face.

"Who sounds like an ass?" He asks as he hands me my wine. I don't even think about responding I just drink my wine.

"So Aid you ready to get your ass kicked on the slopes tomorrow?" Glen asks changing the subject in a less than subtle manner.

"Do you board Ashley?" Aiden asks me ignoring Glen's question and focusing on me.

"Yep" I'm only here for the wine and the sooner he realises the better.

"Cool maybe we can board together?" This boy is clueless.

"Sure maybe. I'm going to see if I can help in the kitchen" I leave before he can reply. I find my way to the kitchen where Arthur, Paula and Spencer are. Arthur is cooking while the two blondes are talking intensely. I got to turn around but Paula stops me.

"Ashley Honey please come in" She stands up and ushers me in.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude"

"Don't be silly you're welcome anywhere here. I don't know if you two have met properly but Ashley this is my beautiful daughter Spencer"

"We actually met earlier Mom" Spencer interrupts with an eye roll.

"Oh wonderful well Ashley please take my seat I need to get some more wine from the cellar" And with that she was gone leaving us at the table alone while Arthur continued to be oblivious in the kitchen.

"So I met Aiden" I have no idea why I started with that.

"Sorry about that. Did he hit on you?"

"What makes you ask that?" I ask surprised by her direct questions.

"Well you're hot and female" She replies cooly and I'm not sure why but I'm flattered.

"He did but he's really not my type"

"Too good looking?" She asks smiling obviously aware of her exes better qualities.

"Too male" I dead pan and I study her response. She looks surprised but seems to shake it off.

"Kyla never really mentioned so I just kind of assumed"

"You're kidding? She normally leads with my sisters a huge lesbian. It makes her feel edgy" I joke not wanting to make her feel awkward.

"I'm more surprised that Glen never mentioned it. He has had a life time obsession with them"

"We are magical creatures" I reply and she smiles at me sweetly. She has a nice smile there's no denying that.

"You're sister may have left out a huge detail but she did mention that you had been through a rough break up" Her words cut like a knife and I know I don't hide the hurt on my face.

"Shit sorry Ashley I have a big mouth" Spencer is quick to apologise but I'm not mad at her just affected by her words.

"No it's fine don't worry. It's still a little raw" I admit and she gives me a sympathetic smile which I hate because it means she pities me.

"Hey at least your ex isn't here imposing themselves on your Christmas vacation"

"My ex wouldn't be that stupid. She's terrified of my sister and rightly so"

"Yea I've heard she can flip over the simplest of things" Spencer laughs remembering our earlier conversation which makes me laugh as well.

"So Spencer why did you and the male model break up?" I feel more confident now and I know it's the wine relaxing me.

"He cheated on me but that didn't really didn't bother me to be honest. I just don't love him and I never really have but he won't accept that because we have been together since high school"

"Let me guess you were a cheerleader and he was the school football...no wait basketball star, he's face is too pretty for football" I predict and she looks at me in shock.

"Oh My God how did you guess that?"

"I'm extremely talented when it comes to judging people"

"Okay let me have a go"

"Shoot"

"You were artistic...I'm thinking music and you were kind of an outsider but still pretty cool. You dated a lot but never really settled" I'm astounded by her guess because she is dead on.

"I probably would've hated high school Spencer"

"Really?"

"Yea but I totally would've slept with you or at least tried" I admit and she blushes which makes me smile. I used to makes girls blush all the time but I've kind of lost my confidence but I feel that changing the more wine I drink.

"I feel so special" She gasps playing a long.

"You should I was picking"

"Sounds it!" I feign hurt and then giggle, so does she.

"Girls dinner is ready" Arthur announces pulling us from our silly conversation. We both stands up and Spencer grabs the bottle of red from the table bringing it with us to the dining table.

The table is set out beautifully with matching everything. The large patio doors frame the scenery perfectly and the whole set up is perfect.

Arthur and Paula sit the ends of the table. Kyla and Glen are already seated. As we walk in so does Aiden and there is an awkward moment where him and Spencer just stare at each other. He looks like a love sick puppy and she just looks pissed. I take the seat in the middle so the don't have to sit next to each other. Spencer whispers thank you in my ear as takes her seat and I can't help but get a bit hot. It's been a while since anybody has whispered in my ear like that and I realise how much I've missed it.

So dinner was awkward to say the least. Paula tried to keep the conversation light which was sweet but had to deal with Aiden trying to either hit on me obviously trying make Spencer jealous or Spencer threatening to kill him every few minutes. I found that wine made the dinner less painful and it also made me forget about Taylor, well sometimes it did.

I offered to help up after dinner but Paula refused me but made Glen and Aiden help which I didn't mind at all. Kyla, Spencer, Paula and I decided to sit on the patio with the heating lamps and blankets while the boys cleaned up.

"So Ashley do you think you'll meet anybody while you're here?" Paula asks from nowhere. I'm pretty sure we had been talking about some t.v show. How the hell did we get on to my pathetic love life?

"Jesus Mom you can't ask people questions like that!" Spencer snaps scolded her Mother who seemed less than bothered and was still looking at me for an answer.

"Erm well I hadn't really thought about it Paula. I'm still getting myself together after breaking up with Taylor" That is my go to answer in these scenarios.

"Ashley it's been 3 months already. You need to get laid" Kyla butts in earning herself a death glare.

"I don't need to get anything" I snap back but she doesn't respond instead she grabs my hands and shows them to Paula who looks as confused as I do I'm sure and Spencer just looks amused.

"Look at her finger nails Paula. They are short and stumpy which is a sure sign that she is sexually frustrated" I pull my hand back towards myself and look at my stupid little sister.

"Euw how do you even know that?"

"Because you used to moan about it all the time at high school and you used to use your nails as an excuse to go out and hook up" Kyla explains.

"Okay well maybe that's too much information Kyla but Ashley your sister has a point. What kind of girls do you like?"Ugh I hate this question.

"I don't really have a type Paula"

"That's just a nice way of saying she's a bit slutty Mom" Spencer finally talks up finding herself amusing.

"Spencer Carlin don't be so crude!"Paula shouts making us all laugh.

"I'm trust trying to understand a little more about Ashley and what she is looking for that's all"

"Don't even think about it Mother" Paula warns obviously picking up on some hidden meaning that Kyla and I haven't. I raise a questioning eyebrow at Spencer.

"She wants to set you up with somebody which never ends well"

"That's very sweet Paula but I'm fine being single right now"

"Okay dear. Anyway ladies I'm going to bed. Enjoy the rest of your evenings" Paula gets up and blows us all kisses.

"Well that was entertaining" Kyla laughs followed by Spencer.

"Yea for you guys" I huff less than impressed.

"Her hearts in the right place Ash. I'm going to find Glen I will see ini the morning whore sister of mine" Ky leaves after giving us both a hug. There is a weird silence as Spencer and I both just sit there.

"So what is your type?" Spencer asks me breaking the silence.

"I don't know any more to be honest. I have been so focused on Taylor for so long that it seems strange to think about another girl in that way"

"Way to avoid the question"

"Okay what's your type smart ass?"

"I haven't decided yet"

"Talking of avoiding the question"

"Lets just say I'm keeping my options open at the moment so who knows. What I do know however is that Aiden is not an option"

"You and me both" I agree siping my wine realising that I have finished the glass.

"We're out of wine" I moan.

"Probably for the best" Spencer replies as she stands up. I stand as well figuring that the night should probably end now before I get stupid drunk.

We head inside and Aiden makes a bee line for us making us both roll our eyes.

"Spence do you fancy a night cap?" He asks holding a bottle of brandy.

"I would rather shoot myself in the foot Aiden" She snaps and he looks at me.

"Don't even ask me" I quickly butt in knowing what was coming. Spencer smiles at me and grabs my hand pulling me away leaving Aiden looking crestfallen.

We arrive outside our doors and there is a moment of something that I can't quite put my finger on.

"It's been fun hanging out with you Spencer even if our first meeting was a little scary" I finally say and she smiles at me.

"I like to keep people guessing"

"Apparently so"

"Goodnight Ashley" And with that she disappears into her room leaving me in silence in the hall way a little bit confused, a little drunk and maybe even a little bit smitten.

Should I carry on?xx


End file.
